edfandomcom-20200215-history
In Like Ed
"In Like Ed" is the 9th episode of Season 2 'and the 35th episode of ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds become suspicious of Kevin and decide to spy on him. Plot The episode starts with Ed with a baseball cap (similar to Kevin's) and a cardboard car door, making car noises. At the same moment Eddy was searching through a box of junk for things to put in his garage sale. Eddy asked Ed to give a blender to Edd, to put on the table. Edd is looking at the items on the table figuring out what each item was worth. Ed puts his car door on his table for 5 cents along with other junk. Then he put his father's canoe for 20 cents, a clothes dryer for 15 cents, then the table his junk was sitting on for 5 cents. Ed's stuff fell on him because he put the table on top of his pile. Ed hits Eddy with a vase as he is going to Edd's table. He criticized Edd's prices for being too cheap. He charged $50 for a helmet. Edd then explaines the concept of a garage sale. Ed grabs Eddy, puts him in his bow and shot him out of the garage. Sarah and Jimmy come by, with a blender they bought from Kevin for a nickel, hoping he wasn't breathing. Eddy thought it was the one from his garage sale. At the same moment, Kevin and Rolf are haggling. Rolf gave Kevin two carrots, a turnip and $20. Eddy asks Edd how Kevin is so smart. Edd didn't know the answer to that. Kevin then leaves for the candy store. Ed walks up to Kevin, but he already knew what Ed was going to say. The Eds then decides to investigate the situation. They go to Edd's shed for some spy equipment. The Eds check the Kevin Motion Alert, to see that Kevin is leaving his house with a box. Kevin sees the camera and immediately know it was Eddy. Ed, Edd, and Eddy depart for Jimmy's house to spy on Kevin. They look through the window to see the kids in, wearing party hats. They think it is a spy meeting. Eddy sees the parcels (Jimmy's presents). Eddy dresses up in a suit and enters the party. Eddy then sees Edd disguised as Nazz at the punch bowl. He is checking the punch. Ed gets the jetpack (that magically reappears) trying to fly into the party. But the exhaust fills his pants. Eddy gets a peice of cake, and stuffs into the real Nazz's pants, thinking it was Edd. Nazz punches Eddy then goes to hit the piñata. While the kids are distracted, Eddy and Edd are looking through the presents. When the piñata breaks, Ed falls out along with some candy. Sarah jumps on him and grabs him by the neck. The Eds ripped open the presents, he took out a sewing machine. Jimmy, claiming he wanted a pony instead, cried and left the room. The other kids were going to beat them up. Eddy gets the baking powder vapor barrier and powders the whole house white. The kids then proceed to beat them up. Memorable Quotes *'''Eddy: hearing Ed make weird noises while pretending to be a car "Did you eat breakfast this morning, Ed?"'' a blender from a box'' "Here, give this to Double D to put on the table." Ed: "Service is my middle toe! Check, please!" Eddy: "Should've ate breakfast, Ed." ---- *'Eddy': "Quit holding out, Double D. Where's the smoke screens, the oil slicks, the laser watches?" Ed: "Uh, Double D, what's this do?" coat-hanger Edd: "That's just a coat-hanger, Ed." Ed: at coat-hanger longingly "Oh. Mum's the word." ---- *'Rolf': "Let Rolf get the door, pale Jimmy." crashes the party through the door "What?!" Eddy: "Nice little soiree, huh, Rolfy-boy?" Rolf: Eddy gatecrashing the party "You have an invitation, overdressed Ed-boy?" Eddy: for suave "The crow caws at midnight." Rolf: unmoved "And the cat sours the basil. Rolf would love to talk politics but I must see your invitation." Eddy: "No problem stretch… Look! Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?" off Rolf: confused "Nana?" ---- *'Kevin': while holding a stick "Where were we?" Eddy: nervous "H-h-hi, Kev." Ed: as the other kids - all covered in baking soda - angrily advancing towards them "Oh cool! This reminds me of the movie 'Zombies from the Deep Freeze - A Cash Cow'. This is the part where we'll be torn to pieces, stuffed into ice cube trays, and frozen and used to cool their drinks!" Edd: "Nonalcoholic, I hope?" ---- *'Eddy': the jetpack flies out "Nice one, Ed." Ed: "Thanks, Eddy!" Trivia/Goofs *Jimmy celebrates his birthday in this episode and is the only kid that celebrated his birthday in the whole series. *Apparently, Rolf's Nana is very hairy when Eddy distracted Rolf by saying "Who's that hairy beast eating all the dip?!". *Many of Edd's experimental inventions appear in this episode such as: **Baking Powder Vapor Barrier **Grappling Hook Gun **Transmitter Broom **Jet Pack **Recorder Bucket **X-Ray Goggles *Level 2 of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures ("Pin the Tail on the Ed") has a similar plot to this episode, where you play as the Eds to get into Jimmy's birthday party, but by going under the sewer and fighting sewer gators and trying to destroy all the piñatas. *Eddy includes many overpriced items for his sale: **'The helmet from "Ready, Set, Ed"'- $50 **'A bottlecap'- $10 **'A Torn Glove'- $25 **'Water'- $10 **'A Cup to hold the water'- $15 **'Eddy's School Photo'- $20 **'A Screw'- $5 **'A Pencil'- $10 **'A toothbrush'- $15 **'A carton of milk'- $50 *Edd includes many "over fair" items at his table: **'A lamp'- 50¢ **'An hourglass'- 25¢ **'A toy duck'- 10¢ **'A pair of ice skates'- 5¢ **'A stack of comics'- 2¢ **'A jacket'- Free **'A dinosaur model'- Unknown Price **'Eddy's blender'- Unknown Price **'One of the Elevation Boots'- Unknown Price *Ed includes many "unorganized" items at his table: **'Car door'- 5¢ **'His Dad's canoe'- 20¢ **'His Mom's dryer'- 15¢ **'Other items'- Unknown Price **'Table'- 5¢ *Coincidentally, Eddy and Kevin's blenders look exactly the same. *In the aftermath of the explosion of Edd's invention, the kids appear from the wall, leaving an imprint in the powder. Nazz's imprint, unlike the others', which are orange, is green (or maybe she was on a different wall, and the wall color was green). *When Edd is showing his stuff for sale we see the Elevation Boots from the episode "A Pinch to Grow an Ed". The shoes were destroyed in that episode, but are present in this one. They could have been repaired, but must have been destroyed again, because a later appearance in the episode "3 Squares and an Ed" shows them in a damaged state. *The Kankers don't appear in this episode. *This is the first time Ed says "Mum's the word.", which means to not reveal a secret. The second would be "X Marks the Ed". *The Eds' codenames: #Ed: The Claw #Edd: The Professor #Eddy: Loudmouth Gallery Jet Pack.jpg|"To infinity and beyond!" The Claw.jpg|Name: Ed Codename: The Claw The professor.jpg|Name: Edd (Double D) Codename: The Professor Eddy walkietalkie.jpg|Name: Eddy Codename: Loudmouth Video In Like Ed – Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2